dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Cooperative Breeding
Please keep specific cooperative breeding requests on the Cooperative Breeding Requests page. Cooperative breeding is breeding your dragons with your friends' dragons. A player selects his/her dragon and then the friend they would like to breed the dragon with. The friend does likewise and you both get results. In order to breed dragons, players must have the Cooperative Breeding Cave that is given to all players. There are some factors that will possibly affect the results: *The elements that are present in the pair. *Time of day when breeding the Sun Dragon, Moon Dragon, Dusk Dragon, and Dawn Dragon. **No other dragons have been shown to be impacted upon by the time of day in which breeding is started. *Some limited dragons need specific breeding dragons to be bred. E.g. for a Clover Dragon you need a Moss Dragon, and any dragon that contains the plant element. *The level of the dragon. Backflip Studios has indicated that level 11-20 dragons can positively affect the chances for breeding rare, epic, and gemstone dragons. * a specific dragon can take several attempts. *Regular breeding caves cannot be used to breed twin dragons or galaxy dragons. The order of the dragons being bred does NOT impact upon the result. __TOC__ How to Breed To breed, tap on the Cooperative Breeding Cave, which will glow. Then, tap on the "Breed" button, and a menu with two sides, "Dragon one", and "Dragon two", will open. Dragons will be available for breeding once they are at level four or higher, and incompatible or unbreedable dragons will be "greyed out". Players must select one dragon on either side. Once the dragons are selected, press the "Breed" button at the lower center of the menu. To use the same pair of dragons used in the most recent breeding attempt, press the "Retry" button and confirm the re-use of the dragons. Breeding Hints Breeding hints are available in the breeding toolbar to be viewed after tapping on the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave, and the Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *A list of dragons and information about which dragons and/or elements are needed to breed appears, when this section is selected. **Unlocked breeding hints will appear in the form of an equation. **Some of the breeding hints can be unlocked by using gems. **The breeding hints that are locked varies among players. **Breeding hints can be unlocked without using gems by breeding two of the dragon. Tutorial CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Introduction CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part One CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part Two CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part Three CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part Four CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart6.png|Tutorial Part Five CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part Six CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part Seven CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part Eight CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part Nine CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart11.png|Tutorial Part Ten CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart12.png|Tutorial Part Eleven CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart13.png|Tutorial Part Twelve CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart14.png|Tutorial Part Thirteen CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart15.png|Tutorial Part Fourteen CooperativeBreedingTutorialPart16.png|Tutorial Completion When cooperative breeding was introduced to the game, a tutorial explaining how cooperative breeding worked, was started. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 1,500 at the start of the tutorial. Opposite Dragons :Main Article: Breeding Dragons with opposite elements cannot be directly bred with each other. Twin Dragons :Main Article: Twin Dragons Twin Dragons can be bred with the Cooperative Breeding Cave and both friends receive the dragon egg. Breeding Results :Main Article: Breeding This is a brief overview of the possible outcomes from breeding. Gallery CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenu.png|Help Menu CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenu.jpg|Help Menu CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenuBetterOddsAtBreeding.jpg|Better Odds at Breeding CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenuBreedingDragons.png|Breeding Dragons CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenuCooperativeBreeding.png|Cooperative Breeding CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenuChosenDragon.png|Chosen Dragon CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenuBreedingGalaxyDragons.png|Breeding Galaxy Dragons CooperativeBreedingCaveHelpMenuTwins.png|Twins CooperativeRetryConfirmationMessage.png|Retry Confirmation Message CooperativeUnableToBreedMessage.jpg|Unable to Breed Message NotificationSentMessageCard.jpg|Notification Sent Message MessagingSystem.jpg|Messaging System CooperativeNotEnoughRoomMessage.jpg|Message when nursery does not have enough room CooperativeDragonsFinishedBreedingNotification.jpg|Dragons Finished Breeding Notification CooperativeBreedingInGameNotifcation.jpg|Cooperative Breeding In-Game Notification FeaturedDragonMessageCard.jpg|Featured Dragon for Cooperative Breeding Message Notes *Some players have observed that after breeding with The Great Nogard the first time and getting a galaxy dragon, he will not switch out to a Fire Dragon for cooperative breeding. *The dragon your friends are able to breed with in the Cooperative Breeding Cave is automatically set to the last dragon you used for cooperative breeding. You are able to change it to a different dragon without having to wait for your current breeding to finish. View the dragon's info box of the one you'd like to change to, and click the empty heart on the top left corner. The heart will turn blue when this dragon is selected for cooperative breeding. Note, you will not be able to re-select the dragon busy in your cooperative breeding cave, nor will you be able to select any other dragon busy breeding. It is also not possible to select a dragon while it is participating in the Colosseum, busy in the Fountain of Youth or out on one of the Quests. Category:Breeding